Nymph of Mutant Forest
by Alpha female 01
Summary: A mythical creature catches the attention of Prof. X. He sends Logan, Jean, Scott, and Kurt to a small town with the forest of the creature. Are the rumors true or is this another mutant dressed up myth. Part of my X men evo series I own Chrys.
1. Prologue

_The Nymph of Mutant Forest_

_By Nebula01_

I found myself lying down on something; I was much too tired to even think about opening my eyes. I suddenly felt a shot of pain come through my body, like someone shot me with a tazer gun, and sat up, holding my dog-like ankle in pain then I noticed something. I wasn't wearing my pants or my shirt; I opened my eyes in fear seeing that my ankle was bandaged with leaves for some reason; my chest was bandaged in leaves as well.

I looked around my surroundings with a curiosity filling my mind. I was lying on a very large, surprisingly strong and sturdy, leaf like it was a hammock of some kind. My tail hung limply on the other side of the leaf as I attempted to remember what happened that got me here.

While I was thinking I looked around again to see that I was in a hut made for one. There was a bag of food in the corner that was hung in a net made of long grass. Next to the "bed" was an old rolling computer chair with a single leaf, the size of my head, on the seat of it. My ankle hurt too much hurt to move it at all so I swished my tail to it but I saw it was bandaged too.

Suddenly, a strange-colored bird came in from a window flying grabbing the green piece of plant and placing it on my thankfully covered lap. I picked up the leaf suspiciously as it landed on my blue furred shoulder watching my every move. Ignoring its sharp gaze, I saw a message on the leaf; 'Who writes on a leaf', I asked myself in question as I read the note.

**Dear Mutant,**

**Sorry that I can't call you by your name, but that's the best I can do. You were about to step on one of my friends eggs and she injected mutated venom in your god damn system. You got damaged on your tail and chest also but those aren't serious. Don't use whatever powers it is you have if you still want to breathe because the venom's affect will speed up.**

**The venom first, will strike your liver, then your lungs, and finally your, fucking, heart and brain. And I don't feel like bring your blue ass into town in a "green" body bag. So, no use of your powers, understood? I took your watch with me into town so I can go get some things to help you without getting in any superstitious problems as you've already heard.**

**If you need anything along the lines of food, water, bladder, or otherwise, talk to Shatina. See you when I get back, blue butt.**

**CJ**

I was surprised by my host's words, they had written the note as if mad at me when I did nothing to this person. "Don't take it too personally, CJ just doesn't like humans or human mutants in the forest", said a voice from my shoulder. I dropped the note with eyes wide as saucers. My head slowly turned, afraid of what I would see, to only find the strange-colored bird on my shoulder looking straight at me. It cocked its head to the side like it was waiting for an answer.

"I vonder if zat venom causes me to hear or see zings", I said as I looked at the bird.

"No, doesn't cause that, just death", said the bird.

I screamed like a man was not only going to kill me but also rape me too as I fell to the ground landing on my weird shaped ankle. I knew that someone must have heard me by the sound of the echo going through the hut. The talking bird landed on the leaf hammock, calmly like this happens every day. "I'm sorry, didn't mean to scare you, I was just correcting on your hypothesis. I'm called Shatina I come from Greece", introduced Shatina.

I couldn't help but stare at Shatina in her feathered glory. Her feathers shined with a silver and sapphire gleam and jet black chest. I gulped loudly, as I tried to regain most of myself. "It is quite alvright, Shatina. How did I get in here", I asked as I carefully got on to the computer chair still attempting to collect myself.

"Well, you're lucky we found you. Er, correction, you're lucky that you found CJ before Jory did", explained Shatina. "When you followed CJ, you tripped and almost landed on Amaryllis's eggs, and you landed on your back next to the nest, thankfully, not harming the eggs. She felt threatened so she injected the venom in you when she bit. Just be lucky that Zuma wasn't there, his venom would have killed you instantly. Who are you and what were you doing in the middle of the Mutant Forest, anyway, and following CJ?"

Then I remembered why I was in the forest in the first place. Shatina sounded more like she was interrogating me than she was asking me questions. I was about to answer when two words in her entire interrogation. "Mutant Forest", I said sounding more like a question than a statement.

She explained to me that humans aren't the only ones that get the X-gene and that animals instinctively come here if they have the X-gene. How they all had a special gift whether it was power like me or the power of speaking a human language like her. "Vell, Mein name is Kurt Vanger. My team, the X-men, calls me Nightcrawler. As to vhy I'm here, it's a long story."

I looked down at my healing tail, if she asked me I knew exactly where to start; I could feel the depression come over me like a blanket that makes you cold instead of warm. I felt two talons on my shoulder and heard a whisper in my pointed ear.

"I've got time." And so my story begins.

* * *

Hi people. My first X-men Evoultion fanfic, any ideas for future chapters feel free to say so. Like how I'm stuck on the city please SOS ASAP


	2. Back in the Schoolyard

**Back in the schoolyard**

It all started a week ago; I was walking, had my image inducer on my wrist, with my friends from the Xavier Institute. To my left is Kitty Pryde, aka Shadowcat, Anna Marie, but we always called her Rouge, Bobby Drake, Iceman, and to my right was Sam Guthrie, we call him Cannonball, Rahne Sinclair, otherwise known as Wolfsbane. Amara Aquilla, she was called Magma, Jubilation Lee, also known as Jubilee, Ray Crisp, aka Bezerker, and Jamie Madrox, we like to call him Multiple were all at the Institute for being involved in a prank on the school.

But in my arms was the greatest girl in the entire world nay the greatest girl in the entire universe, Amanda Sefton, my girlfriend of a year, and my first romantic relationship ever. Her long brown hair was like a chocolate water fall and her skin was smooth and tan. Her eyes were deep dark brown and her lips were pinkish red and soft to me. I still couldn't believe that she was with me and no one else.

I told her I loved her and only her, but she had never said it back to me. Ever since then my heightened sense of smell could sense the present of another male. I couldn't put my deformed finger on it but the scent was familiar to me. Then there were a lot of distant starting to come between us, we started to hang out less than we used to and she was starting to get more clingy than usual too. Why was there another scent other than hers and mine? Why did Amanda want to hang out less, yet when we were together she was all over me like peanut butter on bread?

We were talking about how Duncan was never going to graduate with the type of grades he's got, that's when the bell rang. I knew that Amanda and I had free period and this was the perfect time to hang out a little more. Kitty and Rouge went to their Biology class, Bobby and Sam went to Gym class, and Rahne went to her Doggie day-care club she just had to get into.

"Hey Amanda, you vant to", I started but she interrupted me.

"I'm sorry Kurt, but I have to go to the library. I have a big test to study in Geography", she said in a hurry before give me a kiss on the lips and rushing off with her backpack, not letting me say a "goodbye" or an "I love you" in English or German. I leaned against the lockers next to me looking on the cement covered grounds of the school. Thanks to my "lack of attention span" as my friends like to call it; I looked around the ground thinking of random things.

I finally landed my eyes on her black bejeweled wallet that she had a dropped from her great haste. I picked up the small container and rushed to the library to give it back to her. Then I stopped in my tracks, I relieved something wrong with Amanda's statement. 'She does not even go to Geography class.' I started to run to the library again. I turned the corner that led to the library and what I saw before me.

There in the hallway was Amanda kissing Pietro D. Maximoff, an enemy the Brotherhood called Quicksilver. My heart shattered into a billion pieces as I watched the scene. Then the scent of that speedy bastard came to my nostrils. The stench was the exact scent that was always on Amanda, so there was obviously only one answer to my questions. They finally pulled apart with heavy pants; my cheating girlfriend placed her head on her "other man's" chest facing me with closed eyes and a smile, she never gave me. Pietro was running his fingers through the brown locks of her hair and smothered his nose in it.

I felt a tear threatening to fall down my cheek. I absentmindedly nodded my head with a frown on my face. I heard Amanda sigh in content then say "Kurt?" I dropped her wallet, in front of me, and I bamfed to the lunch area knowing that that was probably the farthest place from them. I sat down on my chair at the "Mutant's table", as others called it, for lunch.

My chest tightened from heart break and my head ached because of the tears that I had shed. By the time I heard the bell ring, I had stop crying and washed my face as to try not to leave any evidence of me crying like a child. When the guys came to the table I tried to act like nothing had happened, but I obviously failed. "Kurt, ya okay", asked Rouge in her Southern accent.

"Yeah, like, you don't, like, look to hot. Because, like, your eyes are red", added Kitty with her usual valley girl style. I knew they weren't going to stop asking me what was wrong until I told them and I am a terrible liar.

"I found out zat Amanda vas cheeting on me, today", I stated in a monotone fashion. They all gasped from surprise of what I said and I merely sat back to see the shock look on their faces.

"With who, man", asked Sam in concern, I finally saw _her_ come in with _his_ arm around her waist. So I didn't answer him verbally but I pointed at them with my holographic covered hand in indifference. They all looked at where my "fingers" were pointing at and, if possible, their eyes grew even larger.

"Pietro? But he's a player and you are so much better than him", exclaimed Bobby.

"Yeah", added Rahne. "I mean you are fun, loving, cool and", I interrupted her before she could go any further.

"I also look like a blue furry freak vithout my image inducer on", I countered with venom in my mouth, anger was showing on my disguised face. Then, my face turned from fury to sadness. "You, guys are lucky zat your powers don't come vith irregular appearances", I noted sadly looking away from all of them. We all decided to drop that subject since it was getting kinda personal.

Even when school was over they were silent to me about Amanda. But since Scott, whose codename was Cyclops, was driving us to the Institute, he was expecting her to be with us for the drive home, but he saw nowhere near. So he could do the only thing thinkable, "Kurt, where's Amanda? Isn't she riding with us?" I didn't answer him I just walked away from them all and decided to walk to my home on the cliff.

I took out my earphones from out of my pockets and put them in my ears. And what a song to play at a time like this certain time, Your Love is a Lie by Simple Plan. I groaned at the song but I didn't change it at all, it was a good song considering the circumstances. I felt like I was living this song in a way. This song was about a man had found out that his girlfriend was cheating on him, but the difference is I didn't confront her about it.

_**I fall asleep by the telephone  
It's 2 O'clock and I'm waiting up alone**_

I was looking around the place for any sign of new eyes or anyone coming my way, no one to be seen. So I bamfed my way back to my room, turned off my image inducer, and landed on my bed, revealing my blue furred body, tail and my X-men uniform. I took out my cell phone and went on my Contacts and the name of my Ex came up.

_**Tell me where have you been?  
I found a note with another name**_

Suddenly, my phone started to ring and the Caller ID came on the screen showing the name Amanda. My eyes went wide as I pressed the call button and pressed it against my ear. "Hallo", I greeted.

"Pietro", she asked. Before she spoke another word, I hung up out of sorrow and depression. _**  
You blow a kiss, but it just don't feel the same  
Cause I can feel that you're gone**_

I remember how things were when I didn't know about them, every kiss wasn't the same since I met her parents. Every kiss was empty of feeling; there was no love, not even lust was in them. I could feel my heart turn to dust, unable to fix what was broken. I turned off my Ipod, put on its charger, with a frown and a sigh.

Then in the mist of my silence, I heard Professor Xavier calling in my clouded mind, _"Kurt come to the Cerebro room immediately. It is of great importance."_

Being one not to disobey my Professor, I teleported in the Cerebro meeting up with Logan, Jean, and Scott in their X-men uniforms and Prof. X, sitting in his wheelchair, in the middle waiting for me. "Vhat happened", I asked in a monotone and cold voice as I walked to them with a blank expression on my face instead of happy grin and brightness in my eye that they all came to know.

I saw the sympathetic looks on Scott and Jean's faces, telling me that the others had already informed them about my current situation. However, I paid no mind to them and kept my mind focused for once. "I gathered all of you here because I have recently come across a new mutant, however…" the Professor trailed off to look at Cerebro but still talk to us. "It seems it has no record of any sort, any birth records, school records, not even an appearance", he continued in a frustrated and saddening voice.

My eyebrows rose up, that was unexpected, even though I had not gone in public at least I had a name to be place by. Whoever this person is, they must really like being alone, even at birth. "Charles, are ya sure 'bout that? Cerebro shoulda at least found a visual on 'er", said Logan as he crossed his arms across his chest. He was, as always, not trusting in the new mutant that their identity was kept a secret. The telepath shook his head in response, this had never happened before. It was like we were going after a ghost, at least in my opinion it did.

"It seems that this started ten years ago, from what I could gather", explained the professor as his wheel chair towards us with copies of a news article he found on this place. "Therefore, I want all of you to go to Evergreen, Maine."

"Vhat does zis person look like", I asked in curiosity as I looked at the paper.

"They call this mutant, a Napaeae", he answered leading us to the hanger.

"After a kind of mythical nymph", asked Jean with confusion in her voice as we started to get closer to the X-jet's hanger.

"Yes, it means 'wooden dell' in English but I believe this is a mutant whom is afraid of the outside world", said Prof. X. We finally got to the X-jet and I bamfed in my seat by the window, I wanted to get this over with, and I wasn't in the mood for doing anything at the moment. I knew all too well that this would take a while due to the fact I saw all of our clothes in four different bags.

I looked down at the window seeing that Scott and Jean were explaining my behavior before they and Logan walked to the opening of the jet. Logan and Scott in the driver's seat and me and Jean were sitting in two vacant passenger seats. We buckled in for the trip to Maine; I looked out the window again, away from everyone's gaze.

My mind wandered to our objective, no records of any kind, no name other than what the public gave them, no face to even look out for, and it was all mysterious for me. I guess I could relate to being called a mythical creature; I was called a demon in my village. I didn't want to be here, but I suppose that it was better than going back in the schoolyard to face my sorrows.


	3. Strangers in the Forest

**Strangers in the Forest**

I couldn't just leave him there; he would have died or had been eaten if I didn't do something or worse. Jory would have exposed him as a demon or something; I couldn't let that happen to someone else. It will only happen to me ad me alone. No matter how much I hated humans and human mutants.

At the moment, I was walking down the street with an all black t-shirt, dark blue denim jeans, and a cloak that ended at my calves. Lucky for me, the townsfolk here left clothes, food, and living supplies on All Hallow's Eve. One time a family was scared on that day they went as far as give me a laptop, iPod, and four hundred dollars worth in iTunes gift cards, now that was hilarious.

I curved me lips only slightly at the ends, so no one would notice, as the thought passed. My hood was down showing blue butt's disguise to everyone around me so there were no suspicions. He must have looked weird to humans and human mutants alike, the skin hologram was pale and his eyes were dark brown eyes almost black. His hair was like his real hair, dark blue hair also bordered the color of night.

I glared the whole way to the survival store luckily this town had one with anti-venom kit, ridiculous yeah but useful nevertheless. I hoped that my student was alright with this new stranger around in my home, being right next to his. I was proud of my little cub; she most certainly will be just as powerful and knowledgeable as her father was.

The street looked friendly and happy but I knew the truth, they were afraid of the dangerous creature that lashed through the forest. They were half right in the department, I was no creature but I was as dangerous as the forest I lived in nearly all my life. I'm not the only thing they should be afraid of when it comes to the forest though.

I knew the store owner was Japanese, that his nephew was the only one who knew any English, and that he was a rather large man but with my knowledge of all the languages I could understand him. I know it's wrong to spy on others but it was the only way to understand what's going on in the town without causing havoc and dismay.

As I walked to the survival store, remember the first time I saw the blue pelted boy back with Shatina.

_Flashback_

I was doing my daily check-in of the forest with Shatina on my shoulder and my hood up over my head. I had the forest floor done; the canopy was in order, and now we were looking middle of the forest's habitat, the trees were of their normal color and the animals within it them were looking after the young or starting to make them. 'Yes', I thought to myself with a smile, 'this will be a gorgeous start for a beautiful spring.' The only problem was that spring means mating season again as well as spring break for the humans, lucky for me, that is only three days away and I was already prepared.

Or so I thought. Suddenly, the sound of jets engines come to everyone ear in the forest. My eyes grew the size of a tire in panic, I displayed the warning call as quickly as I could and my feathered friend alerted the others as fast as she could fly through the forest. I grabbed my knives from my belt and the forest went silent excluding the sound of a landing aircraft. I jumped from tree to tree, until I saw the intruders.

_**Humans**_, as it seemed, three of them came out of the belly of the black jet.

He was a muscular man who looked like he was around about his thirties, hairy arms and black hair that defied gravity, he looked angry and dangerous. Next to him was a much younger man, he had a lean build he was as tall as the dangerous-looking man and his eyes were covered by a red shaded eye piece over his orbs, not showing a color or a pupil of his eyes. His hair was brown like the color of mud and he was somewhat alluring but too old in my eyes.

'What the fuck are you thinking, CJ? You're looking at the enemy, not potential mates', I thought to myself shaking my head. I looked back at the scene seeing that there was a woman who looked like she had long hair of red down her back, her eyes were like grass, and her lips were of a slightly dark shade of pink and pump.

The sight of a normal and beautiful woman made me touch my own lips, they were thin and my skin was green, literally. I had no beauty to me; there wasn't a single male in the forest that would possibly have interest in me and for obvious reasons at that. Not only was I, a human mutant but no male animal, human mutant, or human would want me as a mate. With leaf filled vines, as my leaves hid the vine like a Weeping Willow, for hair, sickly green skin, along with red and blue eyes. The sight of me would make even the bravest man's skin crawl in despair.

I looked at the group again and saw they all wore some kind of weird uniform, most of the colors were the same, black and red, however the styles were different from each other. The eldest had short sleeved shirt that was black and had yellow shred marks on the shoulders, with an X on his chest the same design followed until his leather boots.

The woman had a black one piece covering her entire body excluding her hands, hair, and face, a lime green triangle was on her torso, the base at her shoulders, and the point was at her public area.

The younger man had a yellow X across his torso, a yellow belt, pair of gloves, and yellow boots. There was certainly strangeness to the group that I couldn't quite grasp. Then I heard the sound of unfamiliar voices in the air, "Scott, put the cloakin' device on if we leave it out here. Elf, ya gonna stop mopping around an' get out here before I drag ya out."

The eldest's voice was harsh and gruffly rough, like the rapids on the north of the forest. The female came up to him saying, "Logan, Kurt's going through a difficult time right time give him some time to recover." Her voice was sincere and loving, like a mother should be. Logan scoffed in response to the woman. I saw her rolled her perfect green eyes and went to younger male. "Scott, maybe you should stay with Kurt. He might need it", suggested the red headed female, the sound of worry was made well-known in her voice.

Scott looked at the female and kissed her third eye. I inwardly chuckled to myself; of course they were courting each other, it was so plain and obvious to see. Then an embodied voice came from the large transportation vehicle. "Jean, Its alvright, I'll just stay here, you guys just go vithout me", I assumed it was the one they called Kurt. He sounded German and upset about something, perhaps it was about this break up they were talking about earlier. They talked more but I didn't take mind to their conversation, my mind was too busy at the moment.

But I didn't know what a break up really was, I had been to the town a few times to see how the inside world looked and I had heard of such a phrase told when a girl and a boy don't work out. However, it was different in the forest, no one leaked water from their eyes in sadness and no one attacked the other in wrath and rage, unless it was a violent species. Maybe humans were just a very violent species, will I become just as violent as they or will I be peaceful and kind like the species that has raised me like was their own cub, egg, or otherwise.

I guessed that I missed a lot of stuff in the human world as I got older nearly eleven years here and you would think that I would know nothing of the world outside the trees however I knew a lot, no much but enough to not be naïve and stupid. I knew things from math to literature, science to mythology, right to wrong, and truths to legends. As for social stuff it was a blur, curses were easy but how to get along with one of my own kind was almost impossible to done in such an environment.

I saw Scott press a button on a remote and the large Jet disappeared in thin air, I narrowed my calico eyes at it in confusion, what kind of magic or tech was this. The three disappeared into the forest, while I was up in the trees clutching the dagger in my hand and unknown personnel in the missing jet. I decided to check it out so I jumped out of the branches and landed on something that wasn't the ground.

My eyes widened in shock looking down, I was floating in mid-air, but I wasn't floating. It was strange; I was on something smoother than wood but just as strong. Then I took my knife and started to write a message in haste and anger if this didn't get them out then things was going to get as ugly as hell. It was basic, threatening but simple nonetheless. Suddenly the black jet reappeared under my feet luckily I was done just in time to leave and not be seen.

The others came back and the hatch opened and coming out of it was a boy with pale skin and dark blue hair, his eyes were dark brown. He wasn't wearing any kind of uniform like the others. He wearing a red t-shirt with a long sleeved pale green shirt, a small bit of his undergarments was showing and wore beige over shirt and baggy pants. He looked around for anything to cause that sound I made then he did something I never expected, he vanished with a dark red and black smoke then reappeared on the top of the jet in the same smoke, I almost gasped at the sight.

They weren't _**humans**_, they were _**HUMAN MUTANTS**_! My heart was beating like crazy as I looked at the others; Jean was floating with finger tips on her temples, Logan had three long claw-like knives coming out of his knuckles and Scott had red light glowing from his eye-wear. They were worse than normal humans. I hid behind the base of the tree on a branch hoping they would heed my warning to leave at once. When I saw the teleportor looking in my direction my back was to the trunk and I clutched my cape for dear life.

I was completely petrified at the spot.

I suddenly a bamf on the other side of the tree and sniffing like he was trying to get a good whiff of my scent to track me down, to end this hunt. I was sweating a little, it had been long since the last I had contact with human mutant and even longer since I had physical contact with human. He was about to come into view when suddenly, "Kurt, come on. We better head into town; we need a place to stay, food and supplies", called out Jean.

Kurt teleported back down to the ground and into the jet, a jeep came out and headed to the main road as the jet disappeared and the hatch closed. Shatina came back to me very quickly and landed on my shoulder again. "Everyone is alright, Chris everyone is safe", she reported, "There is nothing to be afraid of anymore."

I shook my head in response, "No, Shatina there is plenty to worry about." I turned to look at the invisible black jet, "There are strangers in the forest, Shatina. But, not any that we have seen for years; Shatina we have human in the forest." I heard her gasp in fright.

"What have they come for", she asked timidly.

"I don't know", I answered.

* * *

Polls are open so you what your choices picked you better vote or review your vote. summaries are on my profile.


	4. Investigation Prt 1

**Investigation Part 1**

Shatina was in awe as she heard this patient's story, she had moved from her spot on Kurt's shoulder to the chair next to the leaf hammock. She could feel so much dread from Kurt that that it seemed like an internal battle to not shed an tear. But questions appeared in her feathered head about the outside world she still could not comprehend. CJ had explained to something's but even she was unsure about the outside world's unusual customs.

However, now that this outsider was here perhaps this new creature could explain things that her friend could not. With a small sigh from the blue colored creature, "And that's why I'm here in the first place."

"You mean you came here for a human mutant like yourself", asked Shatina, this was a good start to an actual conversation. Kurt nodded then leaned against the wall of the hut and ran his three fingered hand through his dark blue hair. "May I ask you how you came to follow CJ in the forest? CJ never spoke of it." Kurt chuckled a bit then looked at the bird with a smile on his furry face.

"Well, I don't know if you want to hear it. I mean", started to explain the demon looking human mutant. Then, Kurt saw that Shatina was still confused and he wanted some answers of his own but it looked like he would have to answer question himself. "How about ve make a deal", started Kurt as stared Shatina straight in the eye.

"What is that Kurt", asked the exotically colored bird, as though excited to hear such a proposal. She fluttered her wings in excitement and her eyes glitter glittered in curiosity.

"You tell me everzing you know about CJ", it seemed like a fair trade of information, Kurt told her about himself and Shatina told him about his mysterious healer. Suddenly the assistant's features started to dull and calmed herself; if she was human she would have probably bit her lower lip. Shatina's eyes looked worried and she detour her head away from the blue demon looking male in front of her.

"CJ would not like that", she muttered. "I can tell you what CJ is like and how we met, but that is all", she explained sadly.

"Vhy", asked Kurt in curiosity of the subject. There was a kind of silence between them that Kurt felt needed to end.

"CJ is a person of privacy and CJ hates your kind."

"Human Mutants?" the blue demon looking boy spoke as if bored with the subject of mutant haters.

"No, just Outsiders, period", Shatina answered back. Kurt raised his brow to the bird as if she had gone crazy. "She has a bad past with both kinds of outsiders." Kurt simply nodded in understanding.

"Can you at least tell me ze answers to mein questions", Shatina answered yes to his question, even though he sounded more like he was demanding than asking. "Does CJ go by another name", asked Kurt. Shatina nodded still not looking at Kurt.

"Chrys", she answered.

"Chris", Kurt repeated thinking his captor was male and thought his name was Christopher, "Vell, how I got you already know. How about before I got here? Zat vould be a good place to start, ja?" Shatina nodded and perched on the chair once more. "After, I heard ze creeking noises…"

**Kurt's POV Flashback**

I looked around the plane's cargo bay, still having my image inducer on, and my eyes then looked up to the ceiling. I quickly turn the alarm on the communicators and turn off the cloaking device. I could hear the others and whatever was on roof had jumped off and running, I couldn't see it clearly but there were more pressing matters to attend to. I opened the cargo hatch and ran out and found the guys ready to attack whatever was the disruption.

I looked all over the place for the figure I saw, but to no avail. I bamfed to the roof to see what had happened to it. My eyes widened in shook, there was a message on top of the air craft, getting the scent off of it like a blood hound. The scent was interesting; it smelt of oak trees and roses, a rather musky and strong scent yet a feminine and light one at the same time. It was scratched something sharp and the person was in a hurry.

**If you know what is good for you, you will leave.**

**Napaeae**

I tried to smell the air around me to find the same scent. 'Found you', the scent was above me and I looked up in the direction of the scent to find a black glimpse disappear. I bamfed to the branch on the other side of the tree, I continued to smell the scent, I just couldn't get enough of it. This smell was a big difference from Amanda's, before Quicksilver, she reeked of heavy perfume and chocolate, it was a very materialistic scent.

This one was as natural as Amanda's was artificial.

I was broken out of my trance by my telepathic friend, "Kurt, come on. We better head into town; we need a place to stay, food and supplies." I looked back at the team then at a space beyond the tree trunk as though waiting for the owner of the scent to come out. I sighed when they didn't and teleported back to the X jet where the guys were waiting for me in casual wear. "What happened you were up there for quite a bit?" I waved my hand to her to say it was nothing and jumped in the back of the jeep.

The others just shrugged as Logan drove the jeep to the road just outside of town, I looked back behind us. There I saw a black cloaked figure but said nothing about it. I had the slight suspicion that we were going to see it again very soon. We got to the main road without being seen and the people there seemed to be happy and unafraid as we drove our way to the hotel. We rented rooms for the time we thought we would try to find our nymph mutant, which was about a week.

Jean and Scott were responsible enough to have their own room while me and Logan shared another. The hotel room was nice, the curtains and carpet were green like the leaves of the trees here. The furniture was made of cherry tree wood; there was a TV and laptop as well. However, the view of the forest was beautiful.

'Perhaps this was just what I needed', I thought as I smile for the first time in the two days away from the Institute. Logan proclaimed that he would be in the shower if I needed him. It was rather warm so I opened the window to cool off the heat of my fur.

I stared up at the ceiling with a thoughtful look on my face. I took the laptop off the desk and I tried to get more information on this "Napaeae" chick. It said that Napaeaes were a shy and mirthful species of nymph. They lived in mountain valleys, glens and grottos. They were supposed to be lusty at times; that thought made a shiver go down my spine. They were supposed to be social creatures and would hang around the goddess of the hunt, Artemis. There wasn't much information about the species of nymph but it was enough.

Funny, this nymph must not have read the hand book on how to live, but then again neither did I when it came to demons. I looked at nearly all of the images of what they are supposed to look like, they look completely human and… um… naked. I slightly blush at that, and change the page then came to something interesting. I saw a sketch of what the nymphs might have looked.

They were all female, clothed with a lowing cloth skirt and either their hair covered their breasts or they were wearing lowing cloth bra. One was in the water her hair was as blue as the lake she was in, her skin was a darker shade of blue. Her eyes were purple like sparkling amethysts in the sun. Another was on the floor picking flowers, her skin was of human being, dark tan, but her hair was made of dark pink petals and her eyes were of jet gems. The last one was lying on a tree branch, her eyes were closed with a content smile gracing her forest green complexion. Her hair was short, made of only leaves attached to her scalp.

I thought may be one of those girls would look more like what everyone else saw in these parts. Closing the laptop with knowledge that filled my head, I laid on the bed looking up at the ceiling. My mind was racing with that figure I saw early a strange cloaked figure and the message it sent. Was it a threat of territorial properties or was it warning? Why would it want them out of here this place seemed to be so tranquil and happy?

Over the next three or four days we went around the small village like town searching for information. Whether it was on a child that was born as recently as seventeen or fifteen years ago or about the nymph, we asked. We once met up with someone named Jory, whom was obsessed with the supernatural like vampire and such; he thought that he was some kind of hunter.

Soon we found ourselves one person who answered our question, an old woman, "Yes, actually Dr. and Mrs. Jones." She point across the street to pretty little cottage. "They had been expecting a child sixteen years ago but poor thing didn't survive after the birth. Or did she have an abortion? A mind like mine can't remember these days."

We gave her our thanks and started for the Jones house. It was painted red with white shutters and pretty little flowers in the garden in front of it. It looked like the rest of the town happy and at peace, yet there was something off about this house like a secret laid beneath it. Scott knocked on the pearl colored door and a tall man opened.

His eyes surprised me as they were two totally different colors. His left eye was green, like grass that still had its dew of the morn and the other was a golden hazel, like gold covered with the greenery of the forest. He wore a lab coat and had a doctor's normal instrument around his neck. His skin was dark showing he was African American. I just found it strange that he would have such eye color with his nationality. He flashed a white toothy smile at us and spoke, "Hello, I'm Dr. Jones."

"Hi, I'm Scott Summers. This is Jean Grey, Kurt Wagner and Logan, um, Cowl. We're here about your past child", the good doctor's smile faltered and motioned us to come in. We entered the quaint home and sat on the couch.

"Sarah we have guests", Dr. Jones shouted as we waited to be joined in the living room. I heard footsteps coming down the staircase, while Dr. Jones looked down at the floor with sad mix matched eyes.

A woman in her mid thirties perhaps came out of the hallway and into the living room. Her hair was red, like Jean's but her eyes were black like the nights here. Her skin was of a paler white than my image inducer showed, showing that she was either sick or she really needed to get out of the house. She wore a black shirt and light blue jeans. "Hello, I'm Sarah Jones." Her voice was filled with a fake sweetness like an artificial flavor of cherry for a candy.

"Um, before ve begin can I use your bazroom", I said as an excuse to look around the house.

"It's upstairs at your first right."

"Zanks", was my only reply before heading up the steps to the hallway and something was in front of the bathroom door, a white glow.

It floated around me like a curious butterfly and up through the ceiling where a door was placed. I looked side to side before teleporting through the door and into the attic. With the sight I had, I could see clearly in the dark as if it were lit. It looked like a tattered baby room. The bed if you could call it that was small and worn like it was a manger. On the dusty floor was a blanket over a pillow with small toys around it. All around the room were pots with long dead plants in them.

Why were these people trying to hide this? Why was it up here in the first place? I decided to teleport to the restroom and go downstairs to the living room. So I did, they seemed to be saying their thanks and comments before telling me it was time to go. I left with a nod walked with the others to our hotel room. Looking out the window, I saw the same figure as the one I saw when we first got here sitting on a branch that was well hidden from the world but me.

I bamfed out the window, to the tree outside my window and to possibly get a better look at the creature before me. The figure seemed startled by my presence, had it been any other person I wouldn't have cared. However, this was a mission I needed to know who this person was. I bamfed once more to the branch it was once at. It was running on the forest floor like it was scared of me or perhaps it didn't want to be seen, either way I followed.

I jumped to the ground in a gymnastic like manner landing on my feet, then sprinting towards it. All the while I was shouting to the person, "Hey! Vait! Stop! Come on man! I just vant to talk!" However it was not going to stop anytime soon and I was getting scratched all over on my chest, and my back where my tail was wrapped around my waist. Then in the blink of an eye, everything just went by so fast I couldn't keep track. There was pain in my ankle and a hand on my shoulder pushing me down on my back.

My vision was blurred, the last thing I saw was green, blue, and red.

* * *

Polls are still open. If you want your choices picked do it bfore the story is over.


	5. Investigation Part 2

**Investigation Part 2**

I was finally done with the little chore I had to get and looked to the ground still having thoughts running through my mind. The owner's son treated me like I was one of them. I don't know why but it felt in a way… good and bad. Good because I felt like I belonged outside the trees of the forest, but bad because I hate their kind and he wasn't looking at the real me.

I stopped at a familiar walkway and lifted up my hood so my illusion of a face wouldn't be seen. I knew that I couldn't handle the syringe by myself and that I was still not that trained in the medical field like this person was. I looked at the colors of petals, thinking of years that were peaceful in darkness. I remembered a sweet little child trying to make a lot flowers in a space of dark but full of happiness as well. Warm and friendly arms around the child's small form, giggling. I knocked on the door, only for it to be opened to the bitchy woman of childhood.

'Just great', I thought.

"Hello, can I help you", she said sweetly, her voice sickened me like the scent of raw dung. She was dressed in that slutty nurse's outfit again. Someone needed to tell her that she's too old to be wearing toddler clothes. That and to stop trying to whore her way into the good doctor's pants.

"I need to see Dr. Jones, please", I pitched my voice to sound more girly and young. "I have an urgent issue to discuss with him." She nodded to me and led me to the examination room. After a few minutes, Doc came in and closed the door as I closed the curtain so the only light in the room.

"It's been a while, Chrys. How have you been", asked Doc in a calm tone like he always did with me, held a flowerpot with a long dead rose bush in it and set it on the.

I shrugged to him to respond and set the bag of the anti-venom kit on the examining bed, "Alright, I'd feel better if Slutty Sarah would stop being such a whore and get a job for once."

Ignoring my rude statement, he looked at my hood and gave a frown at it, "Please take off your hood, no one will see." I sighed but obeyed him and looked at the ground still. "Much better, you know you look more like her every day?" I nodded to him, told me this every time I came to visit or for help. "Now, what do you need?" Memories started to come to me, again as he spoke warmly to me.

"I need your help", I started, and I looked up to make eye contact with his pair of mismatched eyes. "Some human mutants came into the forest a few days ago."

"I know they were here", he replied, I was unfazed by his indifferent voice. "They came to talk about my 'unborn' child. What about them", he said all of this with a humor to his voice. He always took a kind of sick joy of this secret between the three of us.

"One of them saw me hanging out at the edge of the forest. He was idiot enough to follow me into the forest", I groaned to him as I spoke then growled. "He got bitten by Amaryllis so he's out for a day or two if you give him the anti-venom." I pointed to the button of the watch on my green colored wrist, "this is what he looks like with this thing."

I was hidden by the hologram to show him them pressed it again when he nodded. I looked at the rose bush and it regenerated to a new life making the both of us smile. It always gave us joy to see a living plant full of life; it reminded us of a mom who gave to the child of my memories. I never knew her myself but Doc always talked about her on the day of her death. She was, as he described her, a grass haired beauty with violets for eyes and light tan-ish skin. She was gentle and kind, how never hurt a child in anyway. Her voice was smooth and gentle but when angered she was hot tempered and would not be trifled with. He said I was a lot like her but I doubted it.

"Kurt Wagner", he muttered, "so what does he really look like then?" I decided to tease him a little bit.

"Why don't you see for yourself, Doc?" His smile faltered a little bit as I smirked at that, "Come on, Doc." I handed him the equipment for the procedure.

I looked at Doc as I lifted the hood over my head and took the bag of supplies for Blue ass's condition. He followed me to the living room, still looking at the ground and hiding in the cloak, until slutty Sarah came into play. She asked he was going with me and he replied business. He didn't paying notice to the nurse's outfit that literally made her breasts almost pop out of the outfit like a skunk releasing their stench. Although, the perfume was way too much for anyone to tolerate, how could she? Was she trying save patients or trying to be the cause of death? She let us leave but warned Doc to be back by eight for the anniversary celebration for the child's disappearance.

We walked to the forest looking around to see if anyone was following us then we heard a shout by a familiar voice. "Hey you", his voice was gruff like usual and we ran into the forest as fast as we could. My heart was racing from the adrenaline and I stopped and turned around to face the three people. I yelled for Doc to keep running so that he could help Kurt, he obeyed. I was faced with three angry people. "Where's Elf? Tell us now", Logan said again more demanding this time. I kept silent to his command, and kept my ground.

"Please", asked Jean sincerely, "we're worried about him." Still with that motherly voice that made me weak with sadness. "We need to see if he's hurt." She spoke to me as if I were a child too scared to come out my hiding place. I did not fear them and I still said nothing.

"Come on, we need to help him", claimed Scott. I still said nothing, only the sound of my breath was heard from me. Suddenly Logan rushed over to me then slammed me into a tree trunk, and put his knife knuckles under my neck as a threat. My spine hurt from the impact and a few ribs did too.

"Ah'm askin' nicely, tell us where he is or ya'll have to answer to my friendla claws", his threat was answered with more silence. But the silence was broken with a rattle sound around us. Zuma along with other dangerous snakes came to flash their fang and shook rattles at them to get away. I smiled under the shadows of my hood.

"Logan, I don't think she'll talk to us", suggested Scott readying his aim for my scaly friends. Logan growled at me, it was obvious that I wasn't going to talk to them so he let me go. Zuma made his way to my shoulder to whisper news to me before he slithered down my back and headed to the hut to alert the other I would arrive soon. "Listen we just want to…"

"He's hurt and is of need of _my_ care. He'll be better in a day or two though", I told them, then turned to leave them before saying "You know the way out." I walked toward the way of the hut while favoring my left side. I then turned back to them saying coldly to them, "When you get him back, you will leave the moment he comes to you. Not a moment more and not a moment less." It took me awhile but I got the hut safe and sound, mostly. From what I heard from Zuma, the outsider finally woke up since yesterday. A few cuts here and there but otherwise he was fine.

**Third Person**

Kurt's eyes were on Dr. Jones the moment he arrived, he wondered if he was being rescued by the healer until he asked, "Kurt, how are you feeling?" The doctor placed the bag he had walked in on the ground in front of Kurt. Dr. Jones looked him over as if inspecting the damage on his body, "Well hello, Shatina I haven't seen you since your lat visit." Shatina looked up at the doctor and smiled as he lightly patted her head. The blue furry mutant raised his brow to him.

He had Shatina on the desk looking stump on the other side of the wall. Amaryllis was on the floor curled up in the corner waiting for the great nymph to return and to watch her eggs more safely. She had arrived moments before Dr. Jones had; she wanted to apologize for biting him. She was an interesting snake, she was a copperhead but she had none of the colors of one. Her scales were the waters of the lake that was in the middle of the forest while her eyes are piercing gold. She had spikes at the end of her whip-like tail and long front fangs in her mouth.

Kurt finally found his voice, "Vat're you doing here?"

Dr. Jones smiled at the young teleporter as removed the leaf bandages off his chest and tail. "I help Chrys out, sometimes. Only when needed, Chrys is just a do-it-yourself kind of person." He took out the needle and saw Kurt cringe at the sight of it. "Give me your arm." Kurt obeyed and was surprised that Dr. Jones was unmoved by his deformed hand and blue fur.

"I zought zat Chrys hated 'Outsiders'", told Kurt, Shatina had said something like that, right? The older male took the one of the leaves and wrapped on his arm to make a vein clog up. The blue demon watched as the needle pierced his skin.

"She does hate Outsiders but I'm an exception", he explained as he healed and cared for the wound.

"How are you an excep…? Vait a moment, SHE?" Kurt was shocked his captor was female. The person who had saved him, threatened him was of the female part of the species? The other creatures looked at the unwelcome Outsider, "Chris is a girl?"

"Yes, CJ is of the feminine sex", spoke Shatina sounding confused, "Did you think that CJ was male?" Kurt nodded at the bird, the entire room roared with laughter. Suddenly, a black and brown snake came in slithering straight to Amaryllis shaking his rattle at the human mutant in the room to warn him.

"Zuma, what news do you bring, my strong warrior", flirted the mother snake to Zuma, as she rubbed her head under his.

"The Protector of the forest will make Protector's entrance in moments", spoke Zuma in a primitive voice. Kurt was so unused to this. CJ, Chrys, Protector, what other names did she go by? Santa Claus? "CJ is upset at Outsiders for intruding", added Zuma as he flashed his fangs to Kurt. The human mutant looked at the animals; they were blaming him for their troubles. Suddenly, a branch grew from the middle of the room, out the roof window. After a few tugs on it, the branch grew back into the floor and at the end of it revealed a cloaked figured.

"Good to see you're awake, Blue Ass", said the cloaked figure, it made its way to the bird. Shatina cringe a little, "a little bird told me that you left the forest's trees. Is this true?" The feminine voice was gentle but rough, showing understanding in her an authority. Shatina looked down at the ground and nodded to it, "you know as well as anyone here that it is forbidden for the animal mutants to go in the town unless you are accompanied by me or Doc." Shatina flew to her gloved hand and brought it to her face, to mutter something only for the two to hear.

Shatina rubbed her beak against her cheek in understanding. "I took care of everything while you were gone", proclaimed Shatina. "See? Kurt has not left your hut for a moment." Kurt scowled at the figure in front of him, and rose from his spot on the leaf with challenge in his eyes.

"So you're Chris", he spat. "Vat's the deal viz you? All I vanted vas to talk and you ran avay? Vhy vould you do zat", Kurt was flashing his fangs at her in raged that his girl would leave him there confused and with no sign of his clothes. Dr. Jones sat there watching from behind him, looking rather shocked that someone would have the guts to talk to Chrys like that. Chrys shook her head and muttered something but he couldn't here. Still in a fog of anger and baring his teeth he asked harshly, "Vhat vas zat?"

"I said you're all the same", she replied.

"Vhat's zat supposed to mean", asked Kurt.

"You are a violent species. Always fighting for entertainment, anger, and sadness, using animals to for these things is even sicker than I was when I first saw your kind." Chrys was enraged as well as upset at his ungratefulness, "I warn you about this place and to get out, yet stayed anyway. I save you from getting killed from Amaryllis's venom by going to get you anti-venom and get you a doctor. And yet you yell at me just because you want to."

The room fell silent, the animals left when they saw an ivy plant grow from the far window of the room. They both seemed out of breath and still angry with each other. Her mind was filled with prejudice of the outside world and his was filled with anger and confusion. Was that really how she thought of the outside world violent and mindless? Like wild animals with no since of humanity? He started to think of guilt now that he thought over her words. He should be thanking her for helping him, for being so kind as to warn him about this place.

Her cloak was open now by her arms crossing across her chest. He couldn't help but trail his gaze over her body. A black shirt that hugged her body but was baggy in a lot of other places, her breast seemed like a good size, her waist had a small curve to them not a lot. Her hips weren't big like Amanda's were but they were smaller, less of a handful than those of his ex-girlfriend. Her legs were hidden by baggy blue jeans but they were slender as he imagined them.


	6. Knowing Opposites

**Knowing Opposites**

Kurt looked more specific at the way she favored her left side. He could smell her scent mixed the scent of his friends were on her clothes. He thought for a moment, she must have gotten hurt while trying to do something to hurt them. The thought made him forget to apologize to her and shoved her to the wall where the ivy was growing. He gripped her by the collar and the force of the impact made her hiss in pain. His teeth bared themselves at her and his blank eyes glowed golden.

"Vhat did you do to mein friends", demanded the Outsider to the female of the room.

Doc rushed to the two and pulled them apart. He told Kurt to sit down on the leaf while he examined the damage on her ribs. Chrys turned away from Kurt, making it look more like shunning than a turning and lifted her shirt up slightly. "Just a few bruises on your ribs and… three long cuts on your upper arm", calculated Doc, he told her that it wasn't serious and that it would heal by morning. He wrapped the wound on her arm with a healing leaf.

Kurt looked at the two with an open mind for a moment. Why would a doctor from a town that believes in mythical creatures help a human mutant that resembled a napaeae? Why would she feel so comfortable with him touching her like that? Dr. Jones looked at the two hoping they wouldn't kill each other when he got back. After the doctor left the hut for his home, the two in the hut were left by themselves glaring at each other from across the ways.

Silence blanketed the room again and the poison ivy plant grew inside a few more inches, Kurt seemed to notice. It seemed that this person was able to control plants, the scene earlier helped with that hypothesis, but it seemed that her emotions grew certain plants. She's practiced how to control her powers but still had a temper on her. Well, at least to Outsiders, anyway. Kurt had so many questions for her but one still hung in his mind. "Vhat did you do to mein friends", he asked for the last before a sigh escaped her lips.

"What makes you think I did anything to them", she countered right back at him. "How do you know that your friends didn't hurt me and did anything to them?" Chrys's words pierced through Kurt's head with bullet speed. Logan was with them and he tended to get rather violent at times. Kurt looked away from her, at least looking ashamed for his behavior.

Chrys nodded to him in a that's-what-I-thought manner before inspecting the blue furred Outsider.

His hands were deformed in three digits, two fingers and a thumb, on each hand and dog-like ankles and feet. His ears were pointed at the tips. His eyes were his best feature in her opinion. Though he had no pupils, the golden color was captivating and warm with a glance. His spaded tail swished side to side rather like a cat. His fur was a dark, velvet blue. When she cared for his wounds, she noted that his pelt was incredibly soft and smooth. His fangs gave a kind of comfort that she had always known by living with them for so long. The hair on the top of his head was darker than his fur. Two locks of hair framed his face just right.

Suddenly Kurt sighed, "Look, I'm sorry for accusing you of hurting mein friends." His voice was truly sincere as though he really was sorry meant it, as it seemed to the nymph of the forest. "And look ve are going to be living viz each ozer for some time. So ve should get to know each ozer." Kurt looked at the cloaked figure in front of him and put his arm forward in hand shake. "Truce", Chrys looked at the deformed hand strangely.

She had seen hugs, chest bumps, knuckle touches, and high fives but never this. Chrys cocked her head to the side leaned in towards the offending appendage and, despite herself, she sniffed around it like it was a new item. She had never smelt anything like him before; he smelt vanilla and spice mixing together in a mixing pot. She pulled away, no matter how much she wanted to keep the scent, and asked, "What are you doing?" It was Kurt's turn to cock his head to the side.

"It's called a hand shake. You act like you've never seen vone before", he commented, putting his arm to his side. Chrys scratched the top of her hood; to him it looked like she was somewhat nervous.

"So", was the only word that came out of her mouth, then she saw smirk growing on her guest's face.

"You don't know vhat a hand shake is, do you", he asked mockingly. She repeated herself to him and crossed her arms over her waist. Kurt's smirk lessened to a smile while waging his tail and took her left hand in his right one, holding it for a moment. "See", he then moved his hand up and down, "zis is a hand shake. So do ve have a truce?" Under her hood she nodded to him, looking at their gripping hands. "Vell, ve should formally introduce ourselves to each anozer." He finally let go of her hand. "Mien name is Kurt Vagner and I'm sixteen years old. I'm from Bayville, but I vas raised in Germany. Vhat's your name?"

Chrys looked to the side to avoid whatever gaze he held her in. "You'll laugh", she assumed as she played with the seams of the cape that surrounded her frame. "All Outsiders would laugh at my name the first time they'd hear it."

Kurt tapped her shoulder and she automatically turned her head to him, looking at his reassuringly gold eyes. "I von't. I've been called, Demon, Elf, Fuzzy, Fur ball, and the newest of them all, Blue ass." She couldn't help the chuckle that she tried hard to suppress from him. "So I vouldn't be vone to talk of names", he smiled as to bribe her to come out of her shell of comfort. She looked at his eyes and instantly knew that he wouldn't give up on this.

She sighed in defeat, "My name is Chrysanthemum Violet Jones." Kurt's eyes grew large at the last name and opened his mouth to respond but she continued. "Yes, Doc is my father but no, Slutty Sarah is not my mother. He married her six months after I was conceived. My real mother died giving birth to me, she was a great woman as I'm told by Doc. I just turned sixteen a week ago and I've been living in the forest since I was seven."

She turned away from him to play with the trunks that made the hut and looked to the side as to still see him. Suddenly a pedestal of growing branches appeared before the two on the left side of the hut and opened to reveal a charm bracelet. It was made of gold chains and silver flowers, a daisy, a rose, an orchid, a cherry blossom, and, of course, a chrysanthemum. "Did zat belong to her", Kurt asked looking Chrys as she walked to the piece of jewelry then put it on.

"Yeah", the girl misfit answered sadly. "It's a family heirloom, actually. It's originally my great, great, great, great grandmother's, she had the same…", she paused to look down at herself, thinking of a good word for this, "condition as me and my mother." Kurt looked at her sadly, it was then he realized something about her. She was like him, she didn't look human, and she knew what it was like to be an outcast in a world of superstition. For once in Kurt's life since earlier in the days, he no longer felt alone.

"Chrys, vhat do you look like?"

**Two Days later**

Two days had passed and Kurt was fully recuperated from the venom and was ready to go back with his team that he told her so much about. He was introduced to all the animals of the forest and in return she was told about his life, and vice versa. Kurt got to see the softer side of Chrys that no one else knew but the animals and Doc.

He knew that he would have to leave and that Chrys was still untrusting with other humans and human mutants. He never was shown what she looked like, he saw a glimpse when she turned fast enough, of a single vine in the hood. She still wore the heirloom on her wrist and wore it with pride. Jory had came once but Chrys scared him off easily with a few living branches.

He looked around the place with new eyes, with uniform finally on. The first time he was here Kurt thought that this forest was creepy and dangerous. Now that he looked at it now, it was a paradise. It was dangerous to live in true; there was not a day he had lived with anything being easy. However it was beautiful here no doubt. "Enjoying the night's landscape I see", said a voice from above him.

"Hallo Shatina", Kurt smiled to her, still looking around. Shatina hopped to his shoulder, looking at him with sadness, instead of excitement. "Now, Shatina, don't look at me like zat", he plead, "I have to go."

"We will all miss you", she said, upsettingly. "Chrys especially will miss you." He winced at her words. He had become so close to Chrys, more than anyone he had ever met. He would miss Zuma and his primitive speech. He would miss Amaryllis and her new babies. He would miss Shatina and her helpful personality. He would miss Doc and his joking manner. However, he would still miss Chrys most of all.

"It's time", called Chrys from below them both, on the ground. Kurt teleported his way next to Chrys and looked down at the ground. As they made their way to the X-jet, thoughts roamed through his mind. Why was this so hard? It should have been easy to just leave, right? However, he knew better she had made her mark on him as well as the others. As he thought all of this his tail dragged on the ground, limply.

The jet soon came to sight and Kurt stopped for a moment in front of her. Chrys looked up at him, was something wrong? She felt a grip on her hand and looked down; she saw that it was Kurt's hand squeezing it. "I guess zat zis is goodbye", he said, making her heart squeeze tightly in her chest and nodded to him. He was the first human mutant that she had ever trusted enough to be so open to. It was hard to say goodbye, period, for her. But to say it to him was close to impossible.

"Yeah." It was simple, short but as deadly as a blade to both of them.

"I'll miss you", he said, full of emotion. It was too many to bare so he hugged her tightly, to let himself know it wasn't a dream, that this was all reality.

"Me too."

With that he left her standing there and to the civilization that Kurt knew. Kurt didn't dare look back at her, she needed to move on and so did he. It was just so hard to do. He looked at the team in front of him, Jean was flashing a toothy smile happily at him, Scott grinned under his shades and even Logan half smiled at him in relief. They had already told the professor that the mission was unsuccessful and that they would be home soon but they would be there later than expected.

He spoke to no one as he was greeted but he just sat in his seat. Once everyone was in the jet it lifted up, but not before a large flock of birds rose up from the trees and Shatina appeared in the middle of the room with panic painted on her face. "Kurt, Chrys is in trouble."


	7. Burning and Leaving

**Burning and Leaving**

Chrys was struggling with the bindings of rope tied tightly across torso, wrists, and ankles in the back of a van. The kidnappers sewed the hood shut closed while they knocked her out so she couldn't see everything very well. She doubted that she wanted to, either. It seemed that every time Chrys struggled the ropes only got tighter. She could feel the bracelet on her wrist, covered by the sleeve of her shirt, as it pressed against her skin.

She wanted to use her powers but she knew this day would come anyway, so what's the point of using her powers to escape. Besides, Shatina was taught everything Chrys knew about the forest and Doc would help her as much as he could. But she struggled anyway and tried to escape without her powers.

Chrys heard the vehicle stop causing her to roll to the doors with a large thud. 'Ouch', the "nymph" thought and felt space in front of her, then fell on, what she thought was, the ground, 'OUCH!' The forest dweller felt two hands on to each arm and was being dragged towards somewhere. With the little vision she was allowed, she could see a large square of dark brown and two golden rectangles.

She saw that one of the men grabbed the rectangle and split the giant square in half, before tossing her in like a sack of potatoes on the ground. The whole room was dark and it was hard to see anything in the room with the hood in the way but she could see the room, or barn, had a window on the left. She hated the fact that she had to do what she was thinking, but she had to do it. She rolled over so she was facing the floor crawled like an inchworm to get the window. How humiliating.

When she looked out of it, she could see a large figure that looked like a giant butter churner through the shut hood. What were they planning on doing to the outcast? Make butter out of her? The figure stood about ten feet tall, with the lights they used to see, she saw it was brown at the handle and a honey color at the base of it. She needed to get out of there but how was the question. Then she remembered she had powers in the first place, 'geez how stupid can you get?'

Using her mind, the greenery mistress created a vine of ivy and blindly guided it to at least the window. Suddenly a greenish yellow form came nowhere killing the vine on the ground. There stood the figure of a man six feet tall holding something cylinder in his hands. He seemed like he was sparing a look at her, most likely scowling, and walked away from the window to an unknown destination. If she was not covered by her hood, then her scowl of annoyance would have shown.

What was she to do now? Wait till the town's people torture her? 'Yeah, right', she answered as she struggles again but getting the same result as she had done the first time she tried. With a groan she tried to untie the binds of her hands.

**Meanwhile**

"Vhat do you mean, Chrys is in trouble", Kurt exclaimed while the jet landed back to the ground, standing. The others looked incredibly at the silvery bird that seemed so unreal. Shatina looked like she was panicking by the way her wings flapped and beak opened in exhaustion. "Vhat happened after I left", Kurt asked.

Her feet landed on his awaiting arm and explained, "After you left, two men came with some kind of gas that knocked Chrys out and sewed Chrys's hood and tied Chrys up then dragged Chrys to a van. Doc came to the forest to check on you and Chrys and told us to stay put in the forest." Her eyes were filled to the brim with worry and her lower beak moved up and down as if it were quivering. "I think the two men will give Chrys to the town to kill Chrys."

Kurt's eyes widened miles long; then narrowed golden daggers at the situation. Chrys was in trouble and he needed to get to her, quickly. He turned to the others and asked his unspoken question. They all nodded in agreement to the demonic looking mutant before heading into town, hiding from the locals of the town. They hid behind a large brush of bushes by city hall and a garden watching what was happening.

Kurt found horror in the sight in front of them. A stake stood straight from its post menacingly on the throne of hay below it. So many memories in one glance, it scared him all the more. A finger tapped on his shoulder with impatience, the golden eyed teen looked at Scott with confusion. It was then he saw a vine with morning glories grow towards what looked like a funeral home because of the coffin that lay refuge next to the door. The vine moved somewhat like a snake then a man as tall as Logan used some kind of plant killer and glanced at the glass with a sneer, and then moved to the other side in a pace.

"Seems like the people here don't exactly like Chrys", calculated Wolverine, looking at the funeral home with a dangerous lit in his eyes. Kurt kept his sights on the doors of the morgue. Chrys was in there with coffins and bodies of the dead. He needed to find a way to get her out of there and now. Suddenly, a speech from Jory was starting the town square at first the whole crowd gathering was so silent a pin could drop and people in Canada could hear.

"For nearly ten to eleven years, we have suffered the torture of the dreaded nymph." He motioned for two men to go to the coffin house. "She has killed three of our people. She takes our food, our clothes, our devices in return she kills us. It is time to stop." A large uproar gave out raising guns, pitchforks, and such in the air in agreement. "Tonight a murderer dies on the stake for everyone to see. Behold the Nymph of the Forest!"

The crowd was at its loudest then with a loud cry. There formed a gaping line to the between and, low and behold, was the two men who kidnapped Chrys and the forest dweller herself struggling to get free of her bindings. So she was tied to the stake so tightly it looked like it could cut off air supply. Soon the local priest came to 'purify' her. "Ve're leaving viz her intact."

* * *

Polls are renewed again pick out which ones you want me to do for my other catagories


	8. Rescue

**Rescue**

She was still struggling at her bindings and she could feel heat right next to her face. Chrys could see bits of her life flash in front of her, the people she had killed, the animals she had met, but most of all she could see Kurt. She thought of Kurt's golden eyes that glittered when amused or angry, his fanged smile, his blue fur, dark blue hair and even his spaded tail. She wanted to go to him, see him one more time, even if it was only for a moment.

The well known nymph was growing tired of the stupid speech if they were going to kill her, kill her one the spot. Finally the speech was done and still she had no reward for her efforts of escape.

Suddenly she heard a familiar friendly voice, "Stop!" The crowd gasped and the heat was removed from the space in front of her face. Chrys let out a solid breath of which she didn't know she was holding.

"You dare interrupt this ceremony", said Jory in a voice that commanded authority with each bellowing beat. His jaded green eyes scorched through the crowd like a flame thrower. Doc stood his ground before the man above him. "You are the one whom let her loose in the first place! Why would we listen to a buffoon like you?" That was true in a sense; the good doctor did let her loose the first this happened but she was his daughter, what was he supposed to do.

"Let me go", demanded the nymph struggling against the rope tied around her. Jory slapped her through the sewed shut hood causing him to lose balance. The townspeople held back the human mutant's father as the flames made their way to the in the hay below her and on her clothes. She felt the heat by her foot and slid her feet above the flame. Chrys could see her life flashing before her eyes, from the cruelty of her stepmother and first settling in the forest to meeting Kurt.

They shouted at the nymph to die, that she was a murderer, and other things while the hay cracked and burned. Suddenly they started to cry again but in terror of another creature, they yelled for a demon to leave their land. The first thing that came in her mind was Kurt, he was here. Kurt saw her still struggling against her bindings and put a hand on her shoulder with a serious look on his unmasked face. Before pitchforks could be tossed, the nightcrawler disappeared in a demonic mist only to appear in the forest by the X-jet. Chrys was still struggling from the binding around her ankles and torso, as he held her up.

"Chrys hold still", Kurt commanded as he got her knife from her boot cutting off the bindings. "Ve have to go! Now", instructed the male as they rushed to the jet's belly and flew off into a night stricken sky.

Wolverine looked back at the two odd teenagers and told Professor Xaiver, "Got the new muntant. And we're coming home."


End file.
